Journey or Destination
by Damion Starr
Summary: When a vengeful figure from Greg's past beats him to within an inch of his life, it has a major impact on his psyche...and his relationship with Nick. SLASH: NG FINISHED
1. Taken

Journey Or Destination?  
  
Pt. 1: Taken  
  
Author's Note: SLASH. Nick/Greg. Rated tentatively for violence, rape, blood, sex, (none of which graphic), and some language. Probably my most ambitious and, from my biased POV, best story. R & R & Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: CSI, Nick, Greggo, not mine. Brian, mine... dammit... I'm not sure if "dazedly" is a word, so until furthur notice, that's mine too.  
  
***  
  
Greg's bare feet padded softly across the living room carpet. "I'm coming!" He yelled impatiently when his visitor pounded on the door again. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "This better be good," He muttered to himself and opened the door. His eyes widened. Suddenly, he was very awake. "Oh, go-" His "visitor" grabbed his bare shoulders and drove him backwards. His head struck the cabinets in his kitchen and he felt blood run down his neck and spine. He groaned and fought back the darkness that swam before his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Greggy. Been awhile, huh?" A menacing voice hissed in his ear.  
  
"Brian," Greg whispered with a grimace.  
  
"I'm touched. You remember me," One hand slid from Greg's shoulder to his bare chest. "Still as good looking as ever," Brian whispered suggestively.  
  
Greg grit his teeth and glared at him. "Don't,"  
  
The sadistic grin on Brian's face fell away. He viciously shook Greg, causing his head to strike the wood again. Greg cried out weakly and willed his tears to remain in his eyes. "Now, we're going to go for a little ride,"  
  
"Fuck you," Greg hissed. He felt a knife jab painfully into the tender flesh of his side and he inhaled sharply. Brian grinned again.  
  
"Exactly,"  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Griss?" Grissom looked up from his work as Nick walked into his office. "Have you seen Greg? He's not in the lab yet,"  
  
Grissom shook his head. "No, but I wouldn't worry. He'll be here," Nick nodded, but still didn't seem convinced. He jumped when Grissom's phone rang, breaking the silence. "Hello?...Yeah,"  
  
***  
  
Brian smiled down at Greg, who was tied to a chair and had an ugly bruise forming on his cheekbone. Greg kept his head bowed. "Are you missing someone? I'll give you a hint: he's got spiky hair," He roughly ran a hand through Greg's hair. "That's right. Greg. Your little lab rat," He kneeled in front of Greg, who whimpered pitifully, knowing what was coming next. "Ya know, he is very noisy in bed," He hung up and set the cell aside. Greg closed his eyes and turned his head away. Brian simply smiled.  
  
***  
  
"Who was that? What's going on?" Nick attacked Grissom with a barrage of questions as he walked beside the older man. Grissom remained silent except to tell the others that there was a meeting. Nick stopped. "Griss!" Grissom froze and slowly turned. "He's in trouble, isn't he," Grissom nodded grimly, then continued on his way.  
  
***  
  
Greg kept his eyes closed as Brian violated his body, praying for unconsciousness or death, preferably death. When Brian was finally done, Greg opened his eyes, but kept his head down.  
  
"Oh, come on, Greggy. I know that you liked it," He set a finger under Greg's chin and tilted his face toward him. "The body does not lie,"  
  
Greg's more defiant side kicked in and it showed on his face. "I was thinking about someone else,"  
  
"Oh, really," Brian said sarcastically. "Who?"  
  
"Nick,"  
  
The grin faded from Brian's face and his hand fell to his side. Without a word he disappeared into the darkness of the warehouse, then came back with a hammer in his hand. "I'll teach you," Greg tried to appeard unshaken, but his heart began to pound. Brian grabbed one of Greg's ankles and stretched his left out. Greg's eyes widened, but before he could protest Brian brought the hammer down on his lower leg. Greg threw his head back and screamed in pain as he felt the bone shatter. Tears streamed down his face. Brian tossed the hammer aside and roughly untied Greg, then dumped him out of the chair. Greg sprawled to the floor, his leg laying at an unusual angle. "Now, the real fun begins,"  
  
***  
  
"Kidnapped!" Catherine exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Grissom replied quietly. The others remained silent.  
  
"There's more, isn't there," Nick broke the silence. Everyone turned to look at him, but he didn't pay any attention to them. His eyes were locked with Grissom's. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, then Grissom finally spoke.  
  
"He raped Greg,"  
  
Nick dropped his gaze back to the table.  
  
***  
  
Greg rolled over onto his back, ignoring the pain that flared through his broken ribs. Brian stood over him, a baseball bat resting on one shoulder. He had resorted to using a weapon after his foot started to ache. "Well, that was entertaining," He tossed the bat aside and hauled Greg up, then dropped him back into the chair. "Now," Brian picked up the cell phone. "To talk to this Nick," He turned the phone on. "I assume he works at the lab with you," Greg nodded dazedly. Brian dialed and waited.  
  
***  
  
"Hello?" Grissom said slowly. Catherine, Sara, Warrick and Nick stood in front of his desk, staring at him apprehensively. "Yes," Grissom looked up at Nick. "Hang on," He held the phone out to Nick. "It's for you," Nick hesitated, then took the phone.  
  
***  
  
"Hi, is this Nick...I believe you have something that belongs to me. See, I have Greggo here, but he has informed me that you have his heart, so therein lies the problem...Oh, you want to speak to Greg? Well, here he is," Brian held the phone up and grabbed Greg's wounded leg.  
  
***  
  
Nick winced as Greg's agonized scream issued from the phone. Everyone in the small office could hear it. "You bastard," He hissed into the phone after the scream stopped. He was silent for a long time, and was about to say something, then jerked back from the phone. He stared at it for a moment, then slowly replaced it on the receiver. "I know where Greg is," He said quietly.  
  
"How?"  
  
Nick looked over at Warrick. "His kidnapper told me,"  
  
***  
  
The phone clattered to Greg's feet. "Well, time to prepare for your knight to arrive," Brian said with exaggerated cheerfulness.  
  
***  
  
Two hours later, the CSI's were met with probably over half the Las Vegas police force just outside the warehouse district. They weren't really impressed or anything. After all, Greg was one of the police force, just helped out in a different way. Nick, Warrick, Cathy and Sara hung back while Grissom spoke with Brass.  
  
"I hope this works," Sara said quietly, more to herself than anyone else. The others agreed, but Nick remained silent, absorbed in his own thoughts.  
  
'What did he mean "You have his heart"? Does Greg-? Naw, can't be,'  
  
"Okay, here's the plan," Nick jumped when Grissom interuppted his thoughts, but no one noticed. "We're gonna go in and try to get Greg outta there. Once we do, SWAT'll move in and get that-the other guy," Grissom nearly lost control, but managed to keep his emotions in check.  
  
"What makes you think this guy'll give him up?" Nick spoke without really meaning to. The others turned toward him, but he only looked at Grissom.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When I talked to him, it seemed like...like..."  
  
"Like what?" Warrick asked after a lengthy silence.  
  
"Like he was in love with Greg," Nick finally said quietly, still only looking at Grissom. There was another silence, then Grissom broke that one.  
  
"Okay, new plan,"  
  
***  
  
Brian paced in front of Greg, fiddling with a gun and whistling. The smug look on his face spoke volumes. "They will come," Greg said firmly, all though he was certain that his appearance didn't support his conviction. One eye was swollen, nearly welded shut, and the other was open only a slit because blood was flowing into it from the large gash that ran from his temple, up in an arch, and down to the opposite eyebrow. He also had bruises all over, with a particularly nasty looking black and red one on his side where his ribs were broken. He had long since lost feeling in his shattered leg, so the most painful wound was a gash that ran from his wrist to his elbow on one arm.  
  
"Of course they will, Greggo!" Brian exclaimed sarcastically. "Because they love their little lab rat so much." Greg opened his mouth to retort, then fell silent. Truth was, he didn't feel as sure as he sounded. He was sure that Nick was a little weirded out, but that wouldn't be a reason to leave him with this psycho, would it? Suddenly, the door banged open. Greg winced as his headache jumped to migraine status. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?"  
  
Someone stepped into the light. Greg gasped. "Nick," He said breathlessly. Nick glanced at him, then turned his attention back to Brian.  
  
"Let him go," Nick stated firmly, his eyes ablaze. Just the glance of Greg's condition was enough to make his blood boil.  
  
"I don't think so," Brian stated just as firmly.  
  
Nick calmly lifted a gun and pointed it at Brian. "I said let him go,"  
  
Brian sighed and lifted his own gun, only he pointed it at Greg. "And I said no,"  
  
They glared at each other until Greg spoke up. "Can you do it, Brian? Can you shoot me?"  
  
Brian glanced at Greg. "If I have to, yes," He turned back to Nick. "Anything to keep you away from him," He spat.  
  
Nick's eyes narrowed. "I was just thinking the same thing, only I would never shoot Greg,"  
  
"Then you don't love him," Greg's heart fell at the verbalized thought that Nick didn't feel the same way toward him.  
  
"No. I love him more than you can possibly imagine," Greg looked up, surprised, and Nick looked over at him. Their eyes met and in one second Greg knew it was true. "And I would sooner die than hurt him,"  
  
Brian looked back and forth between Nick and Greg. "He's mine!" He shouted and began to turn toward Nick. Nick was quicker and fired. His shot was true and Brian fell to the floor, dead. Nick ran to Greg, holstering his gun.  
  
He quickly, but carefully, untied Greg and fell to his knees before him. "Greg?" He asked breathlessly, taking Greg's face in his hands and trying to ignore the blood.  
  
"Nick?" He whispered.  
  
Nick smiled through the tears. "Yeah?"  
  
"Did you mean it?"  
  
"Every word,"  
  
"...I love you, too,"  
  
A tear escaped Nick's eyes. He stood and hugged Greg to his chest, crying into the younger man's hair. He felt Greg go limp in his arms and his grip only tightened.  
  
...To Be Continued  
  
Author's Note: So, whatcha think? Be honest, but, please, not brutal. 


	2. Lost

Journey or Destination  
  
Pt. 2: Lost  
  
Author's Note: Second part. Sorry I didn't warn you on Pt. 1, but this story goes back and forth between really fluffy and really angsty... sort of like me... anyway, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: CSI, not mine. Damn you, Jerry Bruckheimer!  
  
***  
  
Nick didn't move when the door opened. He kept his attention on Greg, who lay unmoving in a hospital bed, save for his chest, which rose and fell in the proper rhythm. Nick held on of Greg's hands in both of his own.  
  
"How is he?" Grissom asked as he stood beside Nick.  
  
"No change," Nick replied dispiritedly.  
  
Grissom tossed his jacket into another chair and walked around Greg to the window on the opposite side. He stared out at the bright lights of Las Vegas in silence for what seemed like eons. "Nick, I...I'm..." He sighed, unsure of what to say.  
  
Luckily, the doctor chose that moment to walk in. "Well, I have some good news. He is stable and will make it,"  
  
Grissom smiled and started to say something, but Nick beat him to it. "What's the bad news?"  
  
The doctor and Grissom looked at him, then each other, before Doc spoke slowly. "There is a chance of memory loss. It could either be of just the, uh, incident, and temporary, or it could be complete and permanent,"  
  
"Do we have anyway to tell now?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry,"  
  
Grissom nodded sadly. "Well, thank you, doctor," He gave Grissom a nod and tight smile before leaving. Grissom sighed and looked over at Nick, who had fallen silent.  
  
"Memory loss," Nick whispered, not wanting to believe it.  
  
Grissom nodded again. "Yep," It sounded lame in his ears, but he didn't know what else to say. The tears that had been biting at Nick's eyes slid down his cheeks. He buried his face in the bed and began to sob. Grissom kneeled beside Nick and set a hand on his back, fighting back tears of his own. "It's going to be all right. He'll be okay,"  
  
***  
  
Two weeks later, and Nick was practically a resident at the hospital. Grissom had given him time off after thay had a heated discussion that had ended in Nick screaming at the top of his lungs: "I love him, Griss!". Time seemed to stand still in the whole lab after that little confession, and Grissom had been struck dumb for the first time in his life.  
  
***  
  
Nick left Greg's side only to get coffee, despite what industrial sludge it was. It was during one such trip that Greg woke up. When Nick returned her dropped his cup at the sight of his love's eyes open. "Doctor! Someone! He's awake!" Nick half shouted, half laughed over his shoulder. He heard pounding footsteps and the doctor was at Greg's side in a heartbeat. Nick stood back, a big grin on his face, which quickly disappeared when Greg looked at him... and didn't recognize him. "Oh no," Nick whispered sorrowfully. Memory loss. Total memory loss. He leaned back against the wall and slowly slid to the ground.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"I-I don't know,"  
  
***  
  
Catherine gently knocked on the doorframe. Nick and Greg looked up. Nick smiled, Greg's grip on his hand tightened. "Hey!" Catherine entered, followed by Warrick and Sara, each carrying flowers. Catherine smiled at Nick, then turned to Greg.  
  
"How are you doing, Greg?" She asked gently.  
  
He eyed her warily. "Fine," He still managed to sound friendly.  
  
"Greg, this is Catherine Willows," Nick looked at him expectantly.  
  
Greg examined her, visibly mouthing her name to himself, then said slowly: "Mother of Lindsey, ex-stripper, probably the sanest person in the lab?"  
  
Nick smiled broadly. "Very good, Greg," He pointed at Sara. "Sara Sidle?"  
  
"Sara...um...can't take a joke, steals my coffee, Grissom's female form,"  
  
"Excellent! Now, Warrick Brown?"  
  
"Ex-gambler, loses constantly to you,"  
  
"Yes!" Nick hugged Greg, who was smiling as well, and kissed the top of his head. "Good! I am so proud of you!"  
  
The three visitors smiled. "Hey, Greg? Can I borrow him for a sec?"  
  
Greg and Nick pulled apart slightly, looked at each other, then at Catherine. "Sure," He said with a shrug. Nick kissed the top of his head again.  
  
"Be right back,"  
  
As the two CSI's left the room, they heard Warrick say: "Want to see a neat trick, Greg?"  
  
***  
  
"How're you doing, Nick?" Catherine asked when they were out of earshot of the others.  
  
He shrugged, hands in his pockets, an everpresent smile on his face. "I'm fine,"  
  
She wanted to believe him, hell, she DID believe him, but that nagging scientist in her mind told her he should be a wreck, if only on the inside. "Really?"  
  
"Of course. Why shouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, because someone you care for very deeply has no idea who he is, where he is, or who you are for that matter,"  
  
"He knows who I am,"  
  
That damn scientist again. "He knows what you told him,"  
  
"What are you getting at, Cath?" He asked patiently.  
  
"How do you know he trusts you?"  
  
"Did he look uncomfortable with me?" She remained silent. "Last night, I went to get something to eat. When I came back, he had been so terrified when he saw I wasn't there, that there were five orderlys holding him down and they were going to sedate him because he kept screaming my name. As soon as I entered the room, he calmed down," She was still silent. "Satisfied?"  
  
"Did you tell him how you feel?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"And?"  
  
"He said 'I knew it. As soon as I saw you, I knew that I loved you and you loved me,'" Silence once more as she contemplated this. "Anything else?" His voice remained patient.  
  
"Are you really ready for this? For the responsibilities that will come with taking care of Greg?" She finally asked quietly.  
  
"Cathy, what do you treasure more: the journey, or the destination?"  
  
She blinked. "Uh, I guess that depends,"  
  
Nick looked back at the hospital room door. "I know that there will be a long road ahead, and it will be very difficult, but when I think that I could help Greg get his memories back, it doesn't seem so scary," He looked at her. "I know that he might never get all his memories back, but as long as we love each other, I don't care,"  
  
Tears glistened in Catherine's eyes. "That was beautiful," She laughed weakly and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I think I heard female hearts around the world break," They both chuckled this time. "He's very lucky, Nick, to have someone who cares about him so much,"  
  
Nick shook his head. "No. I'm the lucky one,"  
  
***  
  
"Here we are, home sweet home," Nick held the door open to Greg's apartment and let him in. He immediately began to wander around the living room, limping slightly and examining everything with Grissom-like intensity. "See anything familiar?" Nick asked with a small smile.  
  
Greg frowned and shook his head. "No,"  
  
Nick could sense his distress and embraced him from behind. "It's all right, just give it time," He said quietly into Greg's ear. The younger man nodded solemnly. "Ya know what? I'm starved. How 'bout some chinese?" Greg smiled and nodded. Nick kissed his temple and gave him an extra squeeze. "Be right back," He went to order dinner while Greg continued to search his apparent hom, searching his mind for any trace of who he was supposed to be.  
  
***  
  
"Food'll be here in twenty...minutes..." Nick trailed off. Greg stood in front of a framed picture, his fingers resting lightly on the glass and tears running silently down his face. Nick's brow furrowed. "Greg?"  
  
Greg looked over at him, swallowed, then turned back to the picture, letting his hand fall to his side. "I just...I don't-remember..." He choked out. "I know I should...and I almost can...but..."  
  
Nick took him in his arms and held him as he cried. "Shh...it's all right...it's all right...everything will be okay...I'm here..." Nick whispered to him, stoking his soft hair. "Everything's gonna be just fine,"  
  
"How do you know that? I mean, what if I never get my memories back, or what if I do, and I change, and you don't...don't..."  
  
"What?" Nick drew back from Greg and set his hands on his shoulders. "Don't love you anymore?" Greg kept his head down. Nick took his face in his hands and met their eyes. "Greg, that could never happen, believe me," Tears appeared in Nick's eyes. He smiled sadly and gently ran his fingers over the scar on Greg's forehead. "Nothing could ever make me stop loving you,"  
  
Greg stared up into Nick's eyes, then went up on tiptoe and kissed him softly. Nick slid his hands down Greg's body to his waist, then snaked his arms around his slight frame, drawing their bodies together. Greg clutched Nick's sleeves desperately, deepening the kiss. Nick slowly moved Greg back toward the wall. His kisses trailed from Greg's lips to his neck. The lab tech moaned softly, low in his throat. "Nick-" They were interuppted by a knock on the door. Nick groaned and pulled back.  
  
"Food's here," He froze when he saw Greg's face. The younger man was staring at the door, eyes wide and face pale. "Greg?" There was another knock. Nick sighed, but went to the door, paid the delivery boy, then set the food on the counter. When he returned to the living room, Greg was sitting on the floor, knees drawn to his chest and his head in his arms. Nick crouched down in front of him, concern evident on his face. "Greg?"  
  
After a short silence, Greg spoke in a trembling voice. "Something...clicked. Something about that was familiar, and...something told me to be afraid,"  
  
Nick set a hand over one of Greg's ears and gently stroked his sideburn with his thumb. "That's good, Greg. You're remembering,"  
  
Greg lifted his head and Nick's hand slid to his cheek. "No, I'm not. That wasn't a memory, that was instinct,"  
  
Nick smiled gently, lovingly. "Greg, you have to stop forcing it. Just be patient, and they will come back," Greg stared at the floor. Nick kissed the top of his head and leaned his forehead against his lover's. "Come on. Let's just eat dinner and watch some tv,"  
  
"...Okay,"  
  
***  
  
Nick laughed, but it faded away when he realized it was solo. He looked down at Greg, who had fallen asleep against his chest. Nick smiled and smoothed Greg's hair back from his forehead, then glanced up at the clock. "Oh, shit," He whispered and began to carefully disengage himself from Greg's arms. He was nearly to the door when Greg's groggy voice floated to him from the couch.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
"Right here,"  
  
Greg sat up. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home,"  
  
"Oh...but I thought we...that you..."  
  
"Lived here?" Nick offered.  
  
"...Yeah,"  
  
Nick smiled gently and shook his head. "No,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Beat. "Are you gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, of course," Nick frowned, incredulous. "I'll be fine, Nick,"  
  
Still not convincing, but Nick shrugged and turned back toward the door. "Okay. 'Night,"  
  
"Wait!" Nick stopped midstride. "Could...would you like..." Nick turned, a smile tugging at his lips. Greg groped for that right words, then simply sighed. "Would you stay with me tonight?"  
  
Nick smiled. "Of course,"  
  
Greg visibly relaxed. "Thank you,"  
  
"All you had to do was ask," Even in the dim light, Nick could see Greg's face turn red. "Tell ya what," Nick strolled back over to the couch. "How 'bout you get some sleep, then I'll wake you up in a few hours and take you to the lab. Maybe you'll remember something there,"  
  
Greg nodded slowly. "Okay,"  
  
"Here, I'll show you where the bedroom is," Nick almost reflexively held out his hand and Greg took it. Nick led him to the hallway, pointing out the bathroom, the spare broom that seemed to be a game room/chemistry lab, and, finally, the bedroom. Nick watched Greg study the room and their hands never parted.  
  
Finally, Greg nodded his approval. "Okay," He turned back to Nick. "Um, where will you be?" He asked meekly, trying to hide his hope for one answer and fear of another.  
  
"Right out there on the couch,"  
  
"Oh," Greg was disappointed that they wouldn't finish what they started, and terrified of sleeping alone, although he had no idea why. Nick could see the fear in his eyes. Without a word, Nick pulled Greg to him and kissed him, using his free hand to shut off the lights.  
  
***  
  
Nick peered groggily at the digital clock beside the bed. "Right on time," He murmured to himself, then looked down at the sleeping form in his arms. In the light from the hallway, Nick could see Greg's face occasionally twitch. 'He's having a nightmare,' He thought and smoothed back his lover's hair. "Greg? Greg," The lab tech's grip on his torso tightened for a moment, then his eyes fluttered open. "You okay?" Greg looked up at him, then lifted his head. Nick's hand slipped from his hair to his back and he inwardly winced at the feeling of the scars. Greg didn't notice and simply nodded.  
  
"I'm fine,"  
  
"...How 'bout a shower?"  
  
***  
  
Nick held Greg to him as the warm water cascaded over them, partly to help him keep the weight off his leg, and partly to protect the scars on his back, both of which were still tender. And yet, Nick found himself tracing on scar at the back of Greg's neck with his index finger almost subconsciously.  
  
"Something back happened, didn't it?"  
  
Nick willed his finger to stop. "Yeah," He said quietly. His hand drifted over Greg's shoulder and down his arm back to his waist. Nick wrapped his arm around Greg and held him tighter. "But that's not what made you...that's not what caused...it was before-"  
  
"Burning plastic,"  
  
Nick blinked. "What?"  
  
"Something about burning plastic. The smell. Does that mean anything?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah it does," Nick smiled sadly and feed his arm again to smooth Greg's hair back. "But it's not important,"  
  
***  
  
"Here we are," Nick announced as he pulled Greg's black jeep up in front of the lab and killed the engine. "Ya ready?" Greg didn't take his eyes off the building when he nodded. Nick reached over and covered one of Greg's hands with his own. "Hey," Greg looked over at him, looking a bit like a deer caught in the headlights. Nick gave his hands a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be okay," Greg exhaled, smiled and nodded again. "Ya ready?" Another nod. "Let's go," They exited the vehicle and headed for the front doors. As they walked, their fingers intertwined and they grasped each others' hands. They walked into the lab like that, and CSI's and tab techs merely glanced at this display of affection before continuing on their way. Everyone in the night shift knew about their relationship by now. Some said "Aw, that's so sweet!", some said "It's about time!", some said "Dammit!", and those few who were homophobic kept their big yaps shut for fear of incurring the wrath of Grissom.  
  
"Hey, Griss,"  
  
Grissom looked up from his work and smiled. Nick stood in the doorway and Greg stood slightly behind him, one hand in Nick's and the other on Nick's arm. "Come in," Grissom stood up.  
  
Nick gently coaxed Greg into the room. "You remember Grissom, right?" Greg examined the senior CSI, then slowly nodded.  
  
"How are you doing, kiddo?" Grissom surprised himself and Nick when the term of endearment slipped out, but Nick felt Greg's grip on his hand loosen.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"That's good to hear,"  
  
"Just thought we'd see if the lab could dig up any memories,"  
  
"Well, make yourselves at home,"  
  
Nick smiled. "Thanks, Griss,"  
  
Grissom could tell that he meant for everything. "Anytime. Hey, Greg," Greg looked up. "Get better soon, okay? We need our favorite lab rat back,"  
  
Something clicked in Greg's head and fear flashed over his features, but it was so fleeting Grissom and Nick could not quite tell what it was and let it slide. "Thank you,"  
  
Nick and Greg left Grissom's office, heading for the newly built DNA lab. Nick smiled. "Welcome home, Greg," Greg began to examine everything and Nick simply stood in the door watching him. Greg's fingers drifted over the equipment. He knew how to use each piece, but he couldn't remember the names. He began to go over the process in his mind, mouthing instrutions and miming the actions.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
Nick turned. "Hey, guys," He said with a smile. "What's up?"  
  
Sara glanced over his shoulder, as did Catherine and Warrick. Nick looked back at Greg, who was still reaquainting himself with the lab equipment. When he turned back, Catherine pointed over to the right. Nick understood and they moved out of the doorway, but stayed where they could see into the lab.  
  
***  
  
Greg looked up. Something clicked in his mind again, and he smelled burning plastic. Rather than turning, Greg's eyes fell on a window. He began to walk toward it. As he did, images flashed through his mind.  
  
...heat...  
  
...something loud...  
  
...the glass rushing toward him...  
  
...'why won't I stop?...  
  
...glass shattering...  
  
...hard floor...  
  
...pain...  
  
...Sara...  
  
Greg reached out to touch the glass, but was doubled over by pain in his back. He cried out and collapsed. "Greg!" Nick's voice was garbled, like...like that time...  
  
Greg's eyes widened. "Oh, god," He whispered. He felt Nick hold him. "An explosion. There was an explosion. A hot plate was left on," He said quickly, as if that would imprint the memory permanently on his mind. "It was left on by...one of the CSI's," He lifted his head and pointed at Catherine. "Her. She apologized in the hospital," His head dropped back. "And Sara. Sara was hurt, too. So were some others, but my injuries were the worst," The explosion itself kept replaying in his mind...and the pain... "Get me out of here. Please," Greg asked Nick in a voice strained by tears. Nick quickly got him to his feet and escorted him out of the building. He helped Greg into the passenger seat, then remained at his side. "I'm sorry, I just..."  
  
Nick set a hand on the side of Greg's face. "It's all right. I understand. The explosion was very traumatic for you," Greg started to cry silently. "I'm sorry that had to be your first memory. Not exactly the happiest one," Greg smiled a little and shook his head. Nick gently hugged Greg and held him as he cried, stroking his hair and murmuring soothingly to him.  
  
"Let's go home," Nick said quietly when Greg stopped. He placed a quick kiss in his mess of brown hair and drew back. Greg straightened in his seat and Nick shut the door.  
  
***  
  
Nick unlocked the door and ran in. "Coming, coming, coming!" He chanted as he ran to the ringing phone. Greg smiled and turned to close the door, but froze.  
  
'I'm coming! This better be good,'  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
'Oh, go-'  
  
"No, it can't be,"  
  
'Hey Greggy. Been awhile, huh?'  
  
"No, please,"  
  
'Brian,'  
  
"NO!" Greg stumbled back from the door, eyes wide and tear-filled, but unseeing. "Stay away!"  
  
***  
  
Nick stood off to the side, confused at Greg's behavior. "Greg! Greg, it's me! It's Nick!" No reaction.  
  
"Nick! Help me!"  
  
Nick closed his eyes, trying to fight back his tears. "I...can't..." He whispered helplessly.  
  
"AHH!-"  
  
Nick's eyes flew open. Greg lay on the floor, blood dripping from the cabinets above him. "Greg..." Nick rushed to his side. "Greg? Greg?! Greg, answer me, please! GREG!"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Found

Journey or Destination?  
  
Pt. 3: Found  
  
Author's Note: Last part. It's been fun, sports fans. (I don't know why I like to say that.) Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No CSI yet.  
  
***  
  
Nick paced the living room, eyes bloodshot from crying, phone pressed against his ear. "I don't know what to do, Cath. He won't wake up. I tried everything and he just won't wake up," His voice cracked on the last word. He ran a hand over his hair and glanced over at Greg's still form, stretched across the couch. "Yes, of course he's still breathing...Are you sure?" Sigh "All right. Thanks, Cath," He hung up. The silence that fell over the apartment was torture. He looked over at Greg. 'Can't leave him there.' He set the cordless phone down, then picked up Greg and carried him into the bedroom. 'God, it was just a few hours ago we made love in here for the first time,' He set Greg on the bed and pulled the covers over him. After he sat there for a moment, gently stroking his lover's feathery hair, he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He got down on his knees beside the bed, folded his hands, and prayed. "Uh, hi God," He snorted at the ludicrisy of that sentence. "Sorry. I'm kinda rusty. I haven't asked you for anything since I was eight and asked you for a hamster," He chuckled slightly, then cleared his throat and sobered when his gaze fell on Greg. "Please help him. He doesn't deserve this, and I'm afraid that I've done all I can," He rested his forehead against his fists and closed his eyes. "I love him with all my heart. Please, PLEASE...don't take him away from me," He opened his eyes and lowered his hands. "Amen," He whispered. He crawled into the bed beside Greg and took one of his hands into both of his own. The CSI was asleep within seconds.  
  
***  
  
Greg's eyes fluttered open. The presence of a warm body was evident to his fog filled mind. He turned his head. Nick lay on his side beside him, one of Greg's hands clasped in both of his by their heads. Greg smiled and carefully rolled over to face Nick, then set his free hand on theirs. He quickly fell back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Nick slowly awoke. As his eyes opened, he was surprised to see Greg facing him. He tried to move his hand to touch the lab tech, but it wouldn't cooperate. Then he noticed that Greg was clutching his hands with both of his. Nick smiled fondly and gently kissed the younger man's brow. Greg's eyebrows knit together before his eyes slid open. His gaze found Nick's and he smiled. "Hi," He whispered.  
  
"How're ya feelin'?"  
  
"Fantastic,"  
  
Nick chuckled. They stared at each other in silence for a long time until Nick saw realization dawn in Greg's eyes. "Greg?" Greg sat up quickly, one hand flying up to cover his mouth, eyes wide. "Greg?" Nick sat up as well. "What is it? What's wrong?" Panic began to creep into his voice. Greg's hand slowly lowered.  
  
"I remember," He said softly to himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
Greg smiled through the tears. "I remember, I remember everything!" He turned to Nick. "I'm back Nick," The hugged each other fiercely, both crying silently from relief.  
  
***  
  
"He was my college roommate," Nick handed Greg a cup of coffee and sat beside him on the couch. "We were good friends. Hung out and stuff like that; took the same classes," He sighed heavily, eyes fixed on his coffee, before continuing. "One night, we were studying really late. I had been laying on my bed, reading, and...I fell asleep. When I woke up, he...he..."  
  
Nick reached over and set a hand on his arm. "You don't have to tell me this-"  
  
"I want to," Greg replied quickly, then took another deep breath. "When I woke up, he was raping me. I told him to stop, but he just slapped me and kept going. I know I should've screamed or something, but I was worried that he would hurt me, and..." He snorted derisively. "And I was worried what other might think, so I kept my mouth shut. I finally fell unconscious and woke up with my alarm. He was gone by then, so I just...went to class. I managed to avoid him all day, so I thought I was in the cleard, but when I got back to my room that night, he grabbed me and... and did it again," He swallowed the lump in his throat and the persistent tears finally spilled over. "It was like that every night. I'd get back to the dorm, he'd grab me, throw me down, and..." He exhaled shakily. "My grades took a major shot, and I became depressed. I blamed myself for what he was doing to me. I tried to make him stop, but nothing worked. Finally, I decided to kill myself. One night, I went to the bathroom instead of the dorm and...slit my wrists," Nick looked down at Greg's hands and saw the scars. He'd always thought that they were from the explosion. "I was laying on the floor, waiting and wanting to die, when my chemistry professor found me. While he called an ambulance I fell unconscious from blood loss," Greg finally looked up at Nick. "When I woke up in the hospital, my professor was there. He asked me who had hurt me. I tried to deny it, but he said the hospital had found evidence of rape, so I broke down and told him everything. Brian was arrested the next day," Nick held one of Greg's hands reassuringly. Greg dropped his gaze to their hands. "I testified against him at the trial. When the jury came back with the verdict of guilty and his sentence, he jumped up and started yelling at me, saying that I betrayed him and that he...he..." His voice cracked. Nick squeezed his hand.  
  
"He what?" Nick asked gently.  
  
Greg inhaled deeply. "He said that he loved me...What's weird is, I think that, in his own sick twisted was, he did love me," Greg kept his eyes on their hands as he fell silent.  
  
"That still doesn't make what he did right," Nick finally said. Greg simply nodded, but his eyes said differently. "Greg," Nick said gently took Greg's chin and turned his face toward him. "Don't you dare blame yourself for what that psycho did to you. He didn't love you," Nick's voice was firm, and his eyes filmed over with tears. "I love you," He put heavy emphasis on the 'I'. Greg nodded again, unable to tear his eyes from Nick's. "And I would sooner die than hurt you,"  
  
Greg let out a shuddery sigh. "I know,"  
  
Nick pulled Greg into his arms and let him cry. "He'll never touch you again. I swear. No one will ever hurt you again,"  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Griss! Got the results back," Grissom didn't turn or break stride as Greg jogged up to him. "Here ya go," The lab tech handed him the piece of paper and walked beside him as he read. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms enveloped Greg's waist and pulled him into the closet. Grissom continued on, oblivious.  
  
***  
  
"God, you-" Greg was cut off when Nick kissed him, trapping the lab tech between the door and himself. When Nick finally broke the kiss and started on his neck, Greg sighed and rolled his eyes. "Again? Didn't we do this before shift? I'm not a machine, ya know," Nick said nothing and managed to hide his smile. Greg shrugged, "Okay," and wrapped his arms around the CSI.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, thanks-" Grissom froze. The lab tech was no longer beside. He sighed and went back the way he had come, passing by the break room. Catherine, Warrick and Sara all poked their heads out.  
  
"Again?" Warrick called after Grissom.  
  
Their boss sent back an exasperated "yeah" and stopped in front of a closet door. "Nick! Greg! Don't you have work to do?" Grissom yelled as he banged on the door. The door opened and Nick poked his head out. He wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
"We're on break," He disappeared back into the closet before Grissom could say anything. Griss sighed, threw up his hands and rolled his eyes, then walked away. Warrick, Catherine and Sara merely exchanged smiles and went back into the break room.  
  
***  
  
Nick held his upper body off of Greg, who's fingers dug into his bare back. Their gasping breaths echoed in the small space. Nick lowered his head to kiss Greg again."I love you, Nick," Greg whispered breathlessly, causing Nick stop short. He smiled.  
  
"I love you, too, Greggo," They kissed, so relieved to be with one another, and silently praying this would never end.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
